onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Fixad6/8x01
Sauve qui Peut est le premier épisode de la saison 8 créé par Fixad6. Regina dirige les Royaumes Unis et les choses tournent mal – certaines histoires ont besoin d'être réécrites. Dans le passé, la Méchante Reine souhaite atteindre Blanche-Neige par le biais de Zorro. Résumé Au Royaume Enchanté thumb|left|200px|Regina compte faire la fête de Zorro. Dans son palais, la Méchante Reine, pleine de rage, va consulter son Miroir Magique afin de savoir comment vaincre Blanche-Neige une bonne fois pour toutes. N'obtenant aucune réponse, ses gardes Berkley et Rivers la rejoignent, et l'informent d'un attentat contre ses armées de la part d'un homme nommé Zorro, qui se prendrait pour un noble héros. Décidée à lui régler son compte, la Reine prévoit d'emprisonner ce nouvel ennemi. thumb|left|200px|La Méchante Reine cherche Zorro. Informée par ses espions, Regina arrive à une taverne que Zorro fréquente souvent. À l'intérieur, le climat semble hostile pour une Reine. Traitée d'illégitime par un homme, elle se dirige vers ce dernier et lui demande où est celui qu'elle recherche. L'individu s'annonce comme étant lui-même Zorro. Convaincue de son plan, elle commence à discuter avec le Héros Zorro. Voyant que l'homme a décider de se montrer absolument pas amical, la Reine l'invite devant la taverne. thumb|200px|La Méchante Reine s'oppose à Zorro. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux adultes s'affrontent verbalement quand Regina ose montrer sa magie au haut degré. Mais ne voyant pas la véritable identité de l'homme héros, elle découvre que celui qu'elle affrontait avait la magie, elle se fait volatilisée par Zorro. Choquée et blessée par la force du soit disant "héros", Zorro la menace et lui révèle sa véritable identité : une Jeune Dragon. Fier, Zorro lui donne rendez-vous devant le palais, le lendemain à 16 heures. thumb|left|200px|Regina et Maléfique marchandent Le lendemain, rongée par la peur, la Reine Regina va à la Forteresse interdite, pour solliciter l'aide de son amie, Maléfique, la Puissante sorcière dragonne. Maléfique veut passer un marché mais la fille de Cora refuse. Maléfique lui dit que c'est soit elle l'aide à vaincre un dragon allié de Blanche-Neige soit elle laissée Regina mourir sous les coups de Zorro. N'ayant aucune solution dans l'immédiat, Regina accepte. Maléfique pose alors ses conditions : la sorcière aide la Reine et la Reine donne à la Sorcière la Fée Bleue morte. Lui semblant impossible de tuer le leader des Fées, la Fée Bleue, Regina supplie Maléfique afin de donner d'autres conditions. Maléfique lui avoue que la fée bleue lui pose d'énormes problèmes concernant la magie blanche et ne change pas les conditions : Regina ou Fée bleue ? thumb|200px|Reine Regina veut vaincre Zorro à tout prix. Révoltée par les conditions que lui a imposé son amie, Regina rentre avec l'aide de Maléfique mais avec Reul Ghorm à tuer. Elle appelle alors son père afin d'organiser un plan de guerre dans l'immédiat. Mais son père, Henry Sr lui prévient que Zorro a été vu avec Blanche-Neige, Fée Bleue et les Sept Nains. Comprenant qu'il faut agir vite, Regina, inquiète, prépare des hommes de guerre. Enervée et frustrée, Regina casse ses affaires et descends dans son caveau (à la manière dont la Méchante de Reine du film Banche Neige et les Sept Nains de Disney descend). Arrivée dans son caveau, elle prend le cœur du Chasseur et lui ordonne de venir. Une fois le chasseur arrivé, elle lui exige de tuer toute personne était vu avec des fées, les Sept Nains, Blanche-Neige ou Zorro ou même avec les partisans de Blanche-Neige. Au début, le Chasseur refuse mais la Reine lui rappelle qu'elle a son cœur. Le Chasseur lui dit alors que même si il est sous le contrôle d'une reine tyrannique et qu'il est obligé d'obéir, il sera toujours un homme honorable, élevé par des loups avant de sortir de la pièce, allant exécuter des dizaines de personnes. thumb|left|200px|Blanche-Neige veut gagner cette bataille. A 16h, Blanche-Neige, Zorro, Fée Bleue et les Sept Nains arrivent devant le palais. Blanche-Neige supplie Zorro de vaincre Regina, mais pas de la tuer. Grincheux encourage alors de tuer la Reine mais Fée Bleue s'y oppose. Zorro dit qu'il choisira en fonction de son humeur et part afin de se transformer en dragon. Un dragon vient alors du ciel, Blanche-Neige pense que c'est Zorro mais Fée Bleue lui dit que ce dragon semble protéger le palais. Tout de suite après, Zorro en dragon, souffle du feu en l'air avant de s'immobiliser en regardant Maléfique. Maléfique le fixe aussi et tous deux tombent amoureux. Ils partent alors les deux loin. Fée Bleue, Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains se retirent alors et Regina, retombe soulagée de la capitulation du camp ennemi. thumb|200px|Zorro ne compte plus. Quelques heures plus tard, Maléfique rejoint Regina au palais. Choquée, Regina lui demande comment la Sorcière s'est liée d'amour à Zorro. Maléfique lui répond que c'était un coup de foudre mais qui n'a pas duré.Maléfique lui raconte alors qu'elle a passé un moment avec Zorro et qu'il est parti loin sans savoir qui ce dragon était. Les deux femmes comprennent que leur pacte est tombé à l'eau. Maléfique repart alors que Regina retrouve le sourire et compte se venger de Blanche-Neige. Au Royaumes Unis A Storybrooke thumb|left|200px|Regina se remémore son passé. Regina Mills, la Gentille Reine entre dans son bureau à la Mairie de Storybrooke au Royaumes Unis. Elle commence à se rappeler tout ce qui s'est passé ici : la confrontation avec Emma Swan , son plan contre Swan avec Sidney Glass , le plan de sa mère contre les héros , sa récolte d'Haricots magiques , le guet apens de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest , la guérison mal placée de Marianne , mission vaincre le Chernabog , quand elle a retrouvé ses souvenirs de la 4eme Malédiction , là où est mort Robin , où elle a encore pleuré , où elle est partie dans le Monde des Vœux , où elle a été délivrée par une musique d'Emma contre un sort de Fiona, la Fée Noire , ou encore quand elle a réuni les mondes . Après quelques instants de réflexion, David et Mary Margaret arrivent dans son bureau. Voulant savoir comment se dérouler le règne de Regina, les Charmants finissent par déclarer qu'ils sont devenus les grands amis de Sabine et de Drew. Quand tout à coup, l'idée du retour des Méchants hantent l'esprit des 3 héros. thumb|200px|Le cimetière de Storybrooke Au Cimetière de Storybrooke, sur la tombe de Rumplestiltskin, mise à côté de celle de Baelfire, Tilly, Margot et Rogers pleurent encore la mort du Ténébreux. Mais un bruit étrange vint. Derrière un arbre, une figure de manteau noire les guettait. Sentant la présence d'une personne étrangère, le trio fit silence. Margot sorta son arc quand une créature noire avec un peu de vert leur sauta dessus. Mais avec la puissance de l'arc de Margot, la fille de Robin des Bois tira sur la créature qui attaquait Rogers. Mais quand la flèche toucha l'être malfaisant, cet être là disparu dans une fumée à moitié verte et à moitié noire. Pris de panique, les 3 héros partirent à toute vitesse vers les bois au sens inverse du Caveau Mills. thumb|left|200px|Henry constate la forêt incendiée. Au bord d'un lac de Storybrooke, Henry, Jacinda et Lucy se retrouvent en famille pour un pique-nique. Mais quand ils commencent à se raconter des blagues, ils sentent une étrange odeur : Henry et Jacinda se lèvent pour apercevoir quand une partie de la forêt brûle. Prise de peur, Lucy part à toute vitesse en direction du centre-ville et n'oublie pas d'emmener avec elle le livre de contes fées : Once Upon a Time. Débordée, Jacinda appelle ses amis les oiseaux afin de ranger le pique-nique tandis que Jacinda et Henry partent à la recherche de Lucy. thumb|left|200px|Mary Margaret discute. Au Loft Blanchard, Zelena alias Kelly West et Mary Margaret discutèrent quand elles tombèrent sur le sujet des fiançailles de Kelly avec Chad. D'abord hésitante, Zelena révèle à Mary Margaret que Chad et elle préparent le mariage, leur mariage. Contente pour la sœur de Regina, Mary Margaret félicita Zelena. Mais Zelena avoue que Chad est tombé de haut quand elle lui a révèle les contes de fées. Tout d'un coup, Lucy déboule dans le loft en prévenant Zelena et Mary Margaret du danger de la forêt brulante. Derrière, Jacinda et Henry arrivent. Stressée, Mary Margaret prévient par téléphone David. Ensuite, elle prévient Archie de venir survient Neal au plus vite, sachant que Archie a une journée libre et a un double des clés du loft. thumb|200px|Le coupable n'est plus là. Sur la Route de briques jaunes, à Oz, Regina et l'Autre Henry se promènent. Regina demande à Henry si sa vie aux Royaumes Unis lui plaît. Le prince lui répond que oui en lui souriant quand il se fait tirer dessus. Ne voyant pas le coupable, Regina tente de rassurer l'Autre Henry et le téléporte avec elle à l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Arrivés sur place, Regina confie l'Autre Henry au Dr Whale et commence à l'inscrire à l'accueil auprès de l'Infirmière Ratched, qui dit s'occuper exceptionnellement de l'accueil. Dans la Colocation, Drew vient d'emménager avec Sabine. Souriante, Sabine se met en cuisiner et commence à préparer de la ratatouille pour le déjeuner. Terminant de monter ses cartons, Drew confie quelque chose à Sabine : il veut qu'on l'appelle par son véritable prénom : Naveen. Heureux, il propose l'idée à Sabine de faire des beignets pour le dessert. Sabine lui répond oui en rigolant de bonheur. Sur la route, Zelena reçoit un appel de Margot : les deux groupes se donnent rendez-vous au Pont à péage. Jacinda et Lucy demandant ce qui se passe, Zelena leur répond que Rogers, Tilly et Margot les attend au pond à péage pour une affaire urgente. Mary Margaret souhaite que tout va bien mais Henry conseille à sa grand-mère qu'il faut continuer à vivre des aventures, plus d'aventures, car c'est le destin de tout Héros. Le groupe continue leur chemin. A l'hôpital, Regina, en pleure, reçoit un texto de la part de Zelena sur le rendez - vous de Tilly, Rogers, Margot et Zelena, Jacinda, Mary Margaret, Lucy et Henry au pont à péage. Regina répond alors dans un texto : "Wish Henry was shot during a ride in Oz. We don't know who the culprit is. We're in the hospital. Good luck. Join us as soon as you have finished. From Regina" (en traduction : L'Autre Henry s'est fait tiré dessus lors d'une balade à Oz. On ne sait pas qui est le coupable. On est à l'hôpital. Bonne Chance. Rejoignez-nous dès que vous aurez terminez. De la part de Regina") Le Dr. Whale arrive alors en disant que l'Autre Henry sera opéré dans les heures suivantes et Regina supplie le docteur de faire ce qu'il faut. Les 2 groupes se rejoignent au pont à péage. Rogers déclare ce qu'il a vu et ce qu'il s'est passé. Soudain, les portables de tout le monde sonnent : en disant que l'incendie de la forêt n'était pas un accident et que les Héros étaient à chaque seconde surveillé. Les Héros comprennent vite que l'incendie et l'attaque sont reliés. Mais quand Zelena reçoit le message de Regina pour l'Autre Henry et la Sorcière comprend que le danger est grand. Henry appelle les pompiers pour l'incendie de la forêt. Un bruit les inquiète, un bruit venu du ciel : le ciel commence à devenir vert. Juste après, Emma, Killian Jones et leur fille Hope arrivent au pont à péage par hasard. Tous inquiets, ils en déduisent que personne n'est en sécurité. Au Mont Olympe Au Mont Olympe, Belle French et M. Gold arrivent dans un parc : le Parc des Souhaits. La légende dit que seul un couple du Véritable Amour peut faire un vœu pour les vivants. Belle et Gold entrent dans le parc et souhaitent que Gideon rentre à Storybrooke auprès de sa famille, en sécurité après ses études. Le couple sort du parc et le parc disparaît après eux et s'embrassent. Anecdotes * Le générique présente les Royaumes Unis sur un fond jaune. * Les évènements du passé de la Forêt enchantée se situe juste avant ceux de l'épisode . * Les évènements du présent se situe après ceux de . * Les gardes Berkley et Rivers reviennent dans cet épisode. * En flashback, la scène du Chasseur et de la Reine Regina rappelle celle où Regina arrache le cœur du Chasseur dans l'épisode . Références à Disney * Quand la Reine Regina descend dans son palais, elle descend comme la Méchante Reine du film Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains de Disney lorsque la Méchante va dans la salle de sorcellerie.